


Burn

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Hector Vs. The Future (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Podcast- Hector runs a museum called the Obsoleteum. do you need more info than that? twitter is @Hectorvsfuture tumblr is @hectorvsthefuture<br/>Reference to a Beta Males sketch because quite frankly the opportunity was too good to miss.</p></blockquote>





	Burn

George is watching the obsoleteum burn and he doesn’t know what to do. Metaphorically burn that is. Hector is literally burning it alive with his lack of business know-how, and he accuses George of having no business sense. George may have owned any number of businesses during his thirty years of missing memories. He could have owned a business with three other business guys wearing business suits and ties, but he might not have. George has all sorts of sensible ideas for saving the museum, but Hector won’t listen. He’ll hire pretty girls with too many ideas because they looked at him like that, or give away exhibits, or give away all their cash on a whim that he thinks might save the world, but he won’t listen to George. Won’t listen to his genuinely good ideas that will stop the obsoleteum from having funding cut and then being shut down. Because that would be too sensible and too simple Hector won’t do anything like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Podcast- Hector runs a museum called the Obsoleteum. do you need more info than that? twitter is @Hectorvsfuture tumblr is @hectorvsthefuture  
> Reference to a Beta Males sketch because quite frankly the opportunity was too good to miss.


End file.
